Electronic devices generally have a limited amount of space therein for various components. As a result, in order to accommodate the most functionality within a single electronic device, manufacturers of the electronic device are incorporating the smallest components with the maximum functionality. Typically, antennas in the electronic device are positioned in the top portion of the electronic device in order to maximize radio frequency connectivity. However, the antenna also uses valuable space in an already crowded location.